


Es gibt immer Möglichkeiten

by Spockycat



Category: Prehistoric - Fandom
Genre: Jura - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockycat/pseuds/Spockycat
Summary: Meine erste Kurzgeschichte hier - okay, die erste überhaupt. Eine Fabel, wenn man so will, von Anders-Sein und Evolution. Hochbegabte und Sonderlinge wurden schon ewig als Freaks betrachtet. Das ist die Geschichte von Archie, dessen genetische Besonderheit zu den gefiederten Lebensgenossen bis in unsere Zeit geführt hat.





	Es gibt immer Möglichkeiten

Die morgendlichen Nebelschwaden hatten sich noch nicht ganz aus dem Jura-Urwald verzogen, als ein helles Quäken aus der Bruthöhle eines Raptorenpaares drang. Zuerst sah Archie nicht anders aus als seine Nestgeschwister, knuddelig mit weichem Dunengefieder. Das änderte sich mit der ersten Mauser. Die Federn an seinen Ärmchen standen deutlich weiter ab als bei den anderen Raptoren seines Alters. Das wäre ja nicht so schlimm gewesen, doch die Federn wurden immer länger und behinderten Archie beim schnellen, geräuschlosen Laufen, da er immer wieder darüber stolperte und sich zum Schluss meist hüpfend fortbewegen musste. Die anderen ärgerten sich, weil er durch seine ungeschickte Art oft die Beutetiere verscheuchte, die sie jagen wollten. Ausserdem machte sie seine Art sich zu bewegen nervös. So kam es, dass Archie als Halbwüchsiger verjagt wurde. Auf sich allein gestellt, ernährte er sich von Insekten und den Resten der Beute anderer Raubsaurier. Vor denen nahm er sich besonders in acht und versteckte sich tagsüber. Abends kamen die rattenartigen Säuger aus ihren Löchern. Damals als Küken hatte Archie schreckliche Angst vor ihnen, da manchmal so ein Wesen in den Bruthöhlen auftauchte und dann eines der Nestlinge fehlte. Doch jetzt war alles anders und Archie lauerte geduldig am Eingang der Rattenbaue und schnappte im richtigen Moment zu. Mit seiner körperlichen Stärke wuchs auch sein Lebensmut wieder und er machte sich auf, das Land ausserhalb seines angestammten Gebietes zu erkunden. Ihm fiel auf, dass er, wenn er schnell lief und dann seine Arme abspreizte, vom Wind ein Stückchen in die Luft gehoben wurde. Mit der Zeit gewann er Freude daran und verbesserte seinen Hüpf-/Gleitflug immer mehr. Die Schlangen, die er jagte, zielten mit ihren Bissen auf seine langen Federn und er konnte sie leicht zerbeissen. wenn er kein tierisches Protein vorfand aß er Nüsse und Früchte. Irgendwann gelangte er wieder in das Revier seines Stammrudels. Doch wo war das fröhliche Gezirpe und Schäkern geblieben, das diesen Teil des Urwaldes früher erfüllt hatte? Als er endlich einen Artgenossen traf, bot sich ihm ein trauriger Anblick. Von den ursprünglich 16 der kleinen Raptoren, lebten gerade mal noch 5. Sie waren froh jemanden wie sie zu treffen und begrüßten ihn schüchtern. Plötzlich gellte ein Alarmruf und fast gleichzeitig brach etwas durch die großen Blätter neben ihnen. Ein Allosaurus hatte sich gegen den Wind angeschlichen und stürzte sich auf Archie während die anderen kopflos nach allen Seiten auseinander liefen. Archie machte es wie sie und suchte einen Baum, den er hochklettern konnte. Der riesige Raubsaurier hatte nur noch die vermeintlich leichte Beute im Blick. Archie spürte schon den Atem seines Verfolgers im Nackengefieder. Als er die bekrallten Arme hochriß, um auf einem Farnbaum zu springen, fuhr ihm ein Windstoß unter die Flügel und blies ihn scharf zur Seite. Er hörte nur noch ein dumpfes Krachen. Der Jäger war ihm im Jagdfieber mit dem Kopf gefolgt und derart heftig mit dem Baum zusammen gestoßen, daß er sich dabei sein Genick gebrochen hatte. Archie blickte verdattert auf den leblosen Körper. Dumm gelaufen für den Allosaurus. Er mußte wirklich verrückt vor Hunger gewesen sein. Nur langsam wagten sich die anderen Raptoren heran und als sie überzeugt waren, dass der Schrecken der vergangenen Monate endlich vorbei war, fraßen sie ihn auf. Sie waren nahrungstechnisch Opportunisten, ähnlich den Wölfen, Hyänen und Geiern unseres Zeitabschnittes. Sie besaßen einen eisernen Magen, der sogar mit letztendlich verdorbenem Fleisch etwas anzufangen wusste. Archie blieb bei ihnen, fand eine Gefährtin und baute bald mit ihr zusammen ein Nest in einem verlassenen Säugerbau. Ihre Kinder hatten ebenfalls jene seltsamen langen Armfedern. Doch es kümmerte niemanden mehr. Sie lernten die Vorteile des Hüpf/Gleitflugs zu schätzen, von Baum zu Baum machte es sogar noch mehr Spaß! Alles hätte so schön sein können. Bis zu jenem Tag, der wirklich alles veränderte. Ein merkwürdiges Leuchten drang von dem Teil des Horizontes her wo dieser Stern vom Himmel gefallen war. Archie und seine Freunde spürten die Unruhe, die die Erde hinaufwummerte. Immer lauter werdender Lärm von einer großen Stampede kam näher. Einige Raptoren liefen vor dem Lärm davon, aber Archies Clan hatte noch Jungtiere im Bau und die galt es zu beschützen. So versteckten sie sich in den Bruthöhlen, nahmen die Kleinen unter ihre Fittiche um sie zu beruhigen, während sie selbst vor Angst fast den Verstand verloren. Große und kleine Füße trampelten über sie hinweg, brachten einige Höhlen, die zu nah an der Oberfläche lagen, zum Einsturz, begruben die Insassen lebendig. Zwei heftige Erdstösse folgten. Dann war alles merkwürdig still. Die Eingänge waren verstopft und es dauerte viel Zeit und Mühe sie wieder frei zu schaufeln. Kurz vor dem Erstickungstod, schafften sie es. Als sie die staubige und verrauchte Luft einatmeten die ihnen entgegenkam, hätten sie am liebsten wieder zugemacht. Verwirrt schaute sich die kleine Schar um. War war nur aus ihrer schönen Welt geworden? Wo früher ein saftiggrüner Urwald stand, erstreckte sich nun eine Trümmerwüste. Die Insekten labten sich an den toten Riesen, genauso wie die rattenartigen Säuger, die sich dank der Nahrungsspende nun übermäßig stark vermehrten. Archie und seine Freunde waren gezwungen sich höhere Rastplätze zu suchen. Der Boden war zu gefährlich geworden. Auf den Felsen und Baumtrümmern, und später auch auf den neu gewachsenen Bäumen, bauten sie sich ihre Nester und lebten von dort aus das Leben der Vögel. Sie glitten von Ast zu Ast. Von dem erhöhten Standpunkt aus hatten sie es leicht sich auf die bodenlebenden Säugetiere zu stürzen. Sie spalteten sich im Laufe der Zeit je nach Bevorzugung der Nahrung auf. Die Clans entwickelten sich zu eigenen Stämmen und Völkern. So entstanden die Lebensgenossen, die von Frühling bis Herbst morgens und abends mit ein Rock-Konzert ihrer Stimmen zum besten geben, das wir in den dunklen Wintermonaten vermissen und erfreut mit den ersten V-förmigen Formationen der Zugvögel willkommen heißen. Mit einem Mal hört man die Schreie der Rotmilane und beobachtet wie zwei Krähen ihn aus ihrem Nistbereich vertreiben. Dieser Kampf hat sich nur vom Boden in die Luft verlagert. Die Saurier haben es trotz allem geschafft - sei es auch nur eine kleine, zu ihrer Zeit unscheinbar erscheinenden Gruppe von Sonderlingen.


End file.
